


Love Letter

by drownoutlove (Sept_Meules)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Carlos is a Dork, Cecil is a diva, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sept_Meules/pseuds/drownoutlove
Summary: Cecil was staring in front with a dopey smile on his face. "Abby," he turned to his sister, "I think I'm in love."She stared at her brother for a very long time. Then said,"Well, fuck."Chap 4:A group of scientists and computer experts are in the town of Nightvale, doing a week-long lecture on their respective subjects.





	1. Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Idk.
> 
> Hello new fandom! I'm Sept-Meules. I write and draw. I just posted a genderbend fanart of Cecil and Carlos at my IG, (paintwithyourtears).
> 
> So...
> 
> I like writing one shots of early mornings and coffee brewing, multi-chaps of slow burn that are mostly un finished, and stupid conversations.
> 
>  
> 
> Before you read the story, I wanna say that I didn't edit the story much.

.

 

 

 

 

"I can't even." Cecil heaved in annoyance as he pushed the glass door open.

Abby was behind him, holding both their coffees in each hand, briskly walking after her brother, and was conscious how her shoulder bag was uncomfortably looped around her elbow now.

Cecil was looking down on his phone, reading a lengthy text message the club's secretary sent him. His brows were knitted together and his frown was scary. 

Abby was used to her brother, but he barely got mad at anybody else. Poor secretary, whoever that is.

Cecil twirled around and faced Abby with an angry exasperated look. "Why are they doing this to me?"

Abby sighed, balanced their coffee cups om top of each other in one hand and fished her car keys in her pants pocket. She unlocked the door with a press of the small remote and pushed her keys back in her pocket 

Cecil looked down at his phone again, this time his thumbs blazing over the screen in anger.

Abby opened the passenger's side door for her brother. She placed Cecil's cup in the cup holder and let her brother climb in the car, then closed the door after him.

"This is all a labour of love, Abby." She muttered to herself as she rounded the car's hood to get to the other side. "But Abby, we can just leave hin in there, he'd die a slow paindul death." She reached the driver's side door. She takes a sip of her coffee first, then told herself firmly, "No, I need to endure this, he did lend me a hundred bucks last week." She climbed in the car, placed her coffee in its holder, then closed the door. 

Starting the car, she turned to Cecil, "So we'e not going to the party store today?"

"We go back to school. I need to throw a bitchfit."

Abby denied herself from asking why Cecil was going to deliberately do a tantrum at school. She pulled out of the parking lot and started for the drive back to school.

 

 

 

 

 

"Steve!" Carlos wheezed, bending down to rest his palms on his knees. "Wait, Steve! Stop!" He breathed heavily. He looked at his friend, "Where do you get this much energy from, so early in the morning?" He questioned.

"I have to go Abby's place, I wrote her a letter. I wrote her a letter, Carlos!" Steve cried pitifully. "Who writes love letters anymore these days?!"

Carlos nodded, still panting, "Who's to say she haven't read it already?"

"I broke in their house this morning and put it on her pillow." 

Carlos stared at him with wide eyes. 

"She pulled an all-nighter at her brother's clubroom."

Carlos nodded in understanding.

Steve had been in love with Abigail Palmer ever since she helped him find a book for him in the bookstore she's part-time working at. Well, that was what Steve told him, which must be the truth as the guy tend to blow things out of proportion. Him retelling any average everyday experience make it sound like a conspiracy theory or a story worthy to be sold at TMZ.

Carlos doesn't know if the girl reciprocated Steve's feelings, but she was at least friends with Steve. She's a nice girl, Abigail.

They turn at a block and Steve slows down in front a nice two story townhouse. 

How did Steve break in this place? There's a legit CCTV camera at the front porch. The security for the houses in this block must be tight. It probably took Steve to scout out the place before he found Abby's room and snuck in there.

"Carlos!" The guy exclaimed, beckoning Carlos with a jerk of his head, "Come here!"

Carlos follows him to the side of the house leading to the backyard. 

"I'm climbing up the AC and I'll get the letter in 3 minutes tops."

"What do I do?"

"Be on the look out." Steve told him as he leaped up and hoisted himself up ontop the AC unit.

Carlos sighed, going back to the front of the house.

He's suppose to be in the lab, running experiments for the Professor, but no. He decided Steve was more important, and he needed a little sunlight for avoiding human socializing too much.

 

 

 

 

They were already five blocks to the school campus when Abby turned the stirring wheel and flipped the turn signal on.

Cecil looked up from his phone in alarm. He stared at the road, then at his sister, "What are you doing?"

She easily looked up at the rear view mirror and the side view mirror interchangeably, "Gotta get my books, I might as well waste time studying in the library than pass by here."

He heaved, "Ok, just make it fast."

Their housing was a little different compared to the other students. Their neighborhood composed of some of the school's teachers and professors and even the head of the department of the Mass Communication and Broadcasting. But that wasn't all, the house they reside in had been their great-grand parents since they were teachers at the school. So the house was property exclusively owned by the Palmer family.

They park at the corner, a small walk to their house without making anymore turns and U-turns, the entire block was a one-lane only street.

"I'll be back." Abby told him, pressing the blinker butttom and climbed out the car.

"Wait!" Cecil screeched, also climbing out, "I'm gonna get a jacket."

They briskly walk to the house, then they noticed a young man loitering in front their house.

"Who--" Abby started.

But Cecil froze in his steps.

The young man had such beautiful black hair that curled at the ends, it was so messy it made sexy messy and messy look perfect. 

The guy turned around and noticed them.

And Cecil noticed _him_. Like, _all_ of him. His immaculately white lab coat, his nerdy gray science pun shirt. His delicate dark skin, the pair of black-rimmed glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. Then lips that were --

"Excuse me, what are you doing in front our house?" Abby questioned the guy.

"O-oh!" He said, exasperated, glancing at the house. "I'm lost. I-I was following my friend around, then I lost him." He cupped his lab coat pockets, probably feeling his phone. "Where am I?"

Abby turned to Cecil expectantly, "Deal with him, I'll get my books." She jogged up to their house, unlocked the door with a key, then disappeared inside.

While Cecil stared at the beautiful guy in silent awe.

Then his lips twitched up into a small smile which nearly made Cecil faint then and there.

"I'm Carlos."

Cecil successfully stifled his fangiel squeal into a professional smile, grabbing Carlos' -- perfect Carlos -- hand and shook it firmly. "Cecil Palmer."

Carlos nodded.

They let their hands go.

"Uhm," Carlos looked around the block, "Can you point me to the way to the campus?"

 

 

 

 

Carlos huffed in annoyance as he left the tall blond guy. He was probably Abby's brother, the resemblance was uncanny. He has a deep voice that sounded like he should be working as a radio host.

But, anyway, Carlos wasn't annoyed at the guy -- at Cecil. He was annoyed at Steve, who had probably forgotten all about him. Because Steve had taken Carlos to many strange places and left him to chase after a butterfly or something.

"Carlos!"

Then Steve dropped down a tree, right next to Carlos and walked beside him like as if they had been walking together for five minutes now.

"Did you get your letter?" Carlos asked, pushing his hands into his lab coat. 

Steve pulled out a crisp white envelope out of thin air, a smug and satisfied smile on his face.

Carlos smirked, amazed at his friend's triumph, "Nice."

Steve nudged his elbow, "Come on, best friend, I'll buy you some Chipotle."

 

 

 

 

Abby climbed into the car, then wore her seatbelt. She turned to her brother who had been in dazed silence since she left him. "You okay?" She asked.

Cecil was staring in front with a dopey smile on his face. "Abby," he turned to his sister, "I think I'm in love."

She stared at her brother for a very long time. Then said, 

"Well, fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone spot the Summerella reference?
> 
>  
> 
> My readers at the Haikyuu fandom probably hate me because I made a swan dive into Welcome to NightVale during the climax of the story. And now my mind is filled with Cecilos.
> 
> Should I add to this? Idk. I don't feel as dedicated to this as my previous story, so idk. I may post random drabbles for this. Huh, whattaya think?


	2. Favourite People in the World

.

 

 

 

 

 

Earl Harlan and Dana Cardinal stared at their friend in confusion.

Cecil had been sighing dreamily and staring at the air ever since they found him fifteen minutes ago. They were suppose to go to the Student Council's office to demand as to why they refused to have a cosplay party.

They had left dear ole Cecil to go buy drinks and came back to find him in the same place like a school girl with a new crush.

They shared a look, then stared at Cecil again, then drank their matcha tea in concerned unison.

Dana Cardinal is the vice president of the entire school campus and was taking double majors in PolSci and MassCom, she was also in advance placement. She had made friends with Cecil when he had been the one who led her tour group.

Earl Harlan, on the other hand, was Cecil's childhood best friend. But they went into tempirary radio silence after middle school when Earl had to move away to Paris. Now, he's taking up Culinary Arts and had taken up the honorary title of 'mom friend', not that Dana needed it, it was more for Cecil's sake.

Then Abby came over with a pack of gummy bears, swinging her designer handbag on the table as she sat down.

"Uh, Abby?" Earl asked, eyes not quite leaving his best friend. "Is your brother broken?"

She sighed in resignation, sitting between him and Dana. "My brother's lovestruck. There was a guy in front our house last week, and Cecil's been infatuated since."

Dana raised a brow, "What's this guy's name?"

"Carloooos~~." Cecil purred, drawing a heart on the table with the tip of his finger.

Earl and Dana shared a look again. 

"I'll ask about this 'Carlos' from my friends." Dana stated, standing up from the bench. By 'her friends', she probably meant her politics friends, she has a lot of those.

"And I'll go check the registrar's office." Earl added, standing up as well. He had been to the registrar's office a lot of times to fix his records that he's befriended the staff there.

The two parted and went separate ways.

Abby sighed, head dropping in disappointment, then looked up from her gummy bears, at her brother, "You're scaring everyone." She told him, she paused when she saw someone behind her brother. "Look who's come over." She said.

Cecil whirled around in his seat, a bright smile on his face.

"Hey Abby!"

The smile on Cecil's face turned into a dark scowl. "Steve Carlsberg." He said through gritted teeth.

Steve sat beside Cecil, and beamed at him, "Hey dude!" He placed his bucket of french fries on the table 

"Why are you here, Steeeeve?" Cecil seethed.

Steve shrugged his bag off and unzipped it, and took out a sandwich and a water bottle. "I came to have lunch with two of the three of the people I like in the whole world."

"Who's the third?" Abby questioned, pulling the fries towards her and took two. 

"He went to buy his lunch." Steve said between munches.

"Oh, Steve! There you are!" Exclaimed an oddly familiar voice. 

The source of the voice came over to them, and Abby was staring in shock that the fry in her mouth fell out.

Cecil turned around and saw beautiful, glorious Carlos.

"I don't believe I've introduced you yet." Steve said as Carlos sat beside Abby. "That's Abby, and this guy is Cecil."

Carlos smiled knowingly at Cecil as if they shared a secret. "Hello, I'm Carlos."

"And I'm single."

Abby chocked on her food.

 

 

 

 

 

.


	3. Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had spent the last ten minutes in a blurry motion that had screaming and crying. You can guess who's who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,it was kinda late when I found out that Abby and Cecil were actually in rocky terms and that Abby was actually older than Cecil. 
> 
> You know how you have this first impression of someone which was bad but when you got to know the person they're actually nice, but you still can't help but findd the bad in them? That's the exact mental process I'm having rn. So I'm gonna have to adjust both my mentality for the story and the story in itself.
> 
> But if we need Abby and Cecil to have a rocky relationship, I can do that. But most likely not as religiously faithful to the canon timeline.
> 
> I literally thought Cecil was a middle child with Abby being the youngest and Cal being the oldest (bc you know, browsing through fanarts and fanfics, so I was kinda spoiled). So yeah, I still think Abby is the youngest.
> 
> Why did I even have them to be in good terms though? Because as an only child, I have this glorified outlook of siblings having beautiful innate relationships where they love each other amidst the hurtful jokes and insulting jives.
> 
> What else?
> 
> Uhm, yea, the Palmers are rich, I guess.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

 

 

 

College is so expensive so Carlos has to get by with being a lab assistant and being a pizza boy.

Dana had to tutor Cecil in the last four hours and she's so not in the mood of him bitching on her cooking.

 

 

 

 

There's a reason why sometimes your study buddy isn't your best friend. Have you had your best friend as your study buddy? No? Yes?

Dana Cardinal's just figuring that out.

She had spent three hours attempting to tutor one Cecil Palmer for an upcoming exam on a major she had the fortune of taking last semester. And by meaning of 'attempt', she diverts the topic back into reviewing because Cecil had been talking nonstop about his crush and how he haven't seen him for two weeks. She still has no clue who 'perfect Carlos' was because there were a lot of Carlos in campus.

They had spent the last ten minutes in a blurry motion that had screaming and crying. You can guess who's who.

"You're paying for pizza." Dana stated as she flopped down on the furry rug of the living room floor, she held her phone up her face and speeddialled Big Rico's.

Cecil had curled into a fetal position on the couch, reading his textbook.

Dana rolled her eyes when her eyes passed Cecil. "You're such a baby, Cecil."

"You hurt my feelings!" He retorted.

"I said I'm sorry!" Then the other line picks up.

"Big Rico's. No one does a slice like Big Rico. NO ONE." Greeted ominously by the person on the other line. "May I take your order?"

Dana couldn't help but giggle every time she hears the mandatory Big Rico's maxim, it's great. 

She ordered for her and Cecil. Then leaves her phone on the coffee table, going to the bathroom.

"You better finish that chapter when I get back!" She told her friend.

 

 

 

 

The Professor had always reminded Carlos that being a scientist is also being a professional solicitor. There's no way and time for a scientist to run a business while he's science-ing. All right, there are some, but those are part-time scientists, Carlos, not full-time like us. So it's better for you to be loads rich before you start becoming a scientist, Carlos.

But that's the least of Carlos' worries.

He has to find funding for his own needs. He may be on a huge scholarship, but that could barely help him on his daily expenses.

He's unlike Steve whose from a clandestinely wealthy family. And the guy's so smart he notices the things average people can't see.

"Yo, Carlos!"

"Oh hey, sup?" He whirled around to see Michelle. Shockingly, the highschooler is the manager for the small establishment, not that Carlos is complaining. Michelle is such an intelligent girl that she was more financially literate than he was. But that wasn't the only intelligence she has, she could hold a decent conversation with him about Schrodinger's Cat and paranormal occurrences.

She hands him two boxes and a green Post-it note. "You've been to this address, right?"

Carlos was instantly hired because he already owned a car and has a real driver's licence.

He read the address and grinned. "Michelle, this is the address to the place I told you about."

Michelle scoffed, "Fuck! I, so, wanna check the Palmer's crib." She whipped out the customary baseball cap with the Big Rico's logo on it, putting it on Carlos' head. "Tell me your tale once you ome back from the Kingdom of Palmer."

He waved at her as he headed to exit the counter, "I will sing you my ballad." He said in snotty stereotypical British accent.

 

 

 

 

Cecil was half way into his third chapter when the door bell was rung and Dana went to get it.

"Yes?"

"Uh, yeah, I got your pizzas here."

Cecil sat up straight in his couch. He would recognize that voice anywhere. Those oaky tones. He stood up and floated to the front door.

He sees Dana's back. but it was only silhouette in front the presence of the shining glory that is--

"Carlos."

Dana and Carlos turned and saw him.

Dana's eyes went wide whenher brain processed what was about to happen. "Thanks, okay, bye!" She threw the coins and 20 dollar bill at Carlos, pulled the box of pizza towards her, and jerked her shoulder back to shove Cecil into the house.

"Carlos!" Cecil exclaimed as if he were a fangirl. 

Dana used her foot to close the door, but unfortunately the action threw the doot wider.

Carlos had ducked his head down when the coins rained on him. Then when he looked up and saw the struggle of student government VP Dana Cardinal. 

She was practically wrestling the guy behind her without using her hands. He knew he voted right. 

But Carlos didn't see who the guy was as Dana's natural hair was full afro, covering the guy's face.

"Cecil, no--!" 

Then Dana was shoved in front, almost squishing the box between her and the door as Cecil faced Carlos who had knelt down to pick up the pizza money.

As Carlos stood up, he saw a pair of black creepers, purple leggings, then a black blouse cape. Then finally, the bespectacled face of one Cecil Palmer.

"Hi Carlos!" The guy greeted, almost breathlessly.

"Oh, hi Cecil." He said, abashed to have the posterboy off the MassComm department see him picking up change from the ground like a chicken.

"Hiiiiieeeeee." Cecil said in a high-pitched tone, making Carlos remember his favourite drag queen, Alaska Thunderfvck 5000. He watched RuPaul's Drag Race, so what.

Carlos pocketed the 10 bill and handed Cecil eight quarters. "I don't believe Dana was suppose to give me this much." As he stretched his hand to give the coins back, Cecil's hand shoot out.

"I'm pretty sure she meant to give as much to tip you." He told the guy.

"Miss Dana?" Carlos inquired, leaning back a bit to see if the student body VP actually meant to give him too much.

Dana nodded, her hair bobbing, the boxes of pizza secure in her hands. "Sure, it's his money, anyway."

So Cecil handed back the quarters with a larger smile, if that was possible. 

Carlos raised her fist full of coins with a small smile, "Cheers." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"How fare thy journey, weary traveller?" Michelle asked without looking up from her Gothic Beauty magazine.

He dug his hand in his pocket full of loose change and shook it, making a jingling sound, as if a tambourine.

Michelle stared at him with wide eyes.

He only grinned widely at her. 

She bursted into guffaw. "What the fuck, which wishing well did you rob?"

He laughed, "The dragon bribed me."

"From saving the princess?" She questioned, passing him a cold beer.

Carlos hummed as he took a sip, "Sure."


	4. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no update!
> 
> I just uploaded a vid of me singing to Post Malone's Congratulations for my graduated friends, im no shape or form good, but I had fun embarassing myself.
> 
> so have this chap where the Balance crew is present!

_I saw seven birds…_

_Seven birds…_

_Seven…_

 

Lucretia woke up with a jolt. She sat up straight in the bed and looked around the room.

Not her room, then again it was her room.

“God, Lucretia. Share some covers, why don’t you…” Lup muttered as she sniffed, pulling the generic white duvet over her shoulder and wiped her nose with it.

Lucretia's hand instinctively went to stroke Lup's hair. The poor girl had a fight with Barry the other night and she had refused to stay in the same room as him. Lup had not uttered a word as to what the fight was about, and Lucretia was fine with it. She was there to support Lup, because they were the only girls in the group and they had to be there for each other.

“I’m gonna go have coffee.” Lucretia muttered. “You sleep.” She told her she slid off the bed and buried her in pillows.

“Mm, g’night.” The girl said sleepily, muffled by the shitty pillow fort Lucretia made around her.

Lucretia wore an overcoat, red, and her boots. There were times when she and Lup had to rush and they accidentally wear each other’s stuff. This one time, she accidentally wore a boujee 'hoe, don’t do it' shirt which may be a Lup fashion, but was not, Lup had disclaimed it wasn’t hers and said it was actually her brother’s. So clothes basically circulated among Lucretia, Lup and Taako.

 

Leaving the hotel, Lucretia found a 7-Eleven, it was three blocks away, so she had some thinking time while she walked to the neon green, white and orange.

“Coffee?” Asked the cashier who was reading a Japanese comic book – a manga, Barry had told her in the past – but the cover had two girls in a very suggestive position. A yuri manga, Barry had embarrassedly informed her (Merle and Taako had laughed at him for knowing the niche genres so well). 

“Yeah?”

“Machine's dead. Try Big Rico's.”

Lucretia opened her mouth, to tell her that Big Rico's don’t serve coffee, well not in her known plane of existence anyway. She thanked the cashier then exited the 7-Eleven. Just two stores to the left was Big Rico’s. 

At least Big Rico's had some uniformity across the country. The huge measurements of pizza was a wall hanging and it still looked like wall clocks.

“Welcome to Big Rico's. No one else does pizza better than Big Rico'. No one.” The girl behind the counter stated, then she proceeded with a nonchalant, “What can I get'cha?”

Lucretia walked forward, looking up aat the overhead menu, when she saw that it was just the usual pizza toppings and whatnot, she faced the girl, “Uhm, the 7-Eleven guy said that you serve coffee?” 

The girl shrugged, “Can you, like, wait? The guy who makes coffee just ran off to get something from his classroom. He said he'll be back in 10 minutes.”

“How long has he gone?”

She looked at her wrist, and it should be noted that she wasn’t wearing any wristwatch. She spoke, “40 minutes,” she looked at Lucretia, “D'you know anything about memory manipulation? I've read a really good book on it, don’t have anyone to talk to though.”

Lucretia smiled, “I've got a masters degree in that.”

“Pull a chair.”

 

 

 

It had been a rainy day that day and it was unfortunate that Carlos forgot to get an umbrella. But he was fortunate enough to come across Cecil who was shaking his umbrella and was about to hang it up. Carlos asked if he can borrow his umbrella and drop by their house later.

He wasn’t suppose to stay too long, he just needed to pass by the MassCom department to retrieve his book from Dana. She borrowed his book on Chemistry: The Modern Transmutation. He doesn’t usually like lending this particular book as he found it in a secondhand bookshop, and it was a signed copy. The dedication page was more of a sketch pad than a list of people with PhDs.

“I should really be going.” Carlos said, shouldering his bag, as Cecil finished his story. 

Cecil pouted, “But--"

“I'll hang out with you, I promise.”

 

 

Entering Big Rico’s, Carlos hears Michelle having a very solemn discussion about a case study of cognitive distortion. 

He shakes the umbrella and hung it by the door.

He looked up and saw the woman he've only seen in a picture frame on the Professor’s desk, he called the picture his science 'waifu'.

“Dr Lucretia Balance?”

The woman turned with her brows up, surprised to have had her name called, surprised to be recognized in a Big Rico's joint in the middle of the night.

Lucretia smiled politely, “Hello?”

“Oh, uhm, sorry. I just got excited. My professor has a crush on you.” He blurted out.

Dr Lucretia exuded this otherworldly presence, a presence of knowledge, of authority, of mystery, of science.

Michelle waved her hand, beckoning Carlos over, “Gotta make her a cuppa, Carlos.”

Carlos almost ran up to the counter, almost hugged the woman. But no, he needed to be professional about it. 

“What kind of coffee?” He asked, albeit eagerly.

“Just a simple brew.”

He nodded and went to work.

“Hey about that professor of yours,” Dr Lucretia started, Carlos winced. “Is it doctor Salyari?”

He turned deliberately slow, “U-uh, no?”

“Are you a student?”

“Yes?” 

“What’s your major?”

“Science.”

Michelle scoffed, “He’s taking up a lot of science subjects, he’s practically has a masters in scientology.” She paused, “Is that a course?”

“It’s a religion.” Lucretia told her quietly. 

“Oh. Well, I didn’t go to college, so.” She shrugged. 

“Well, Carlos, Dr Salyari had my colleagues and I come over to have a pop up symposium here in your university. Will you like to come? I know it’s going to be expensive, I’ve got tickets here.” Lucretia turned to the girl.

Michelle shook her head, “Nah, I can’t bear a room full of isotopes and sedimentary rocks, so I have to pass. And no one’s gonna take care of the store if both Carlos and I are away.”

Lucretia turned to Carlos, expectant.

Carlos glanced at Michelle, she gave him an approving nod. “Go for it.”

Then Lucretia saw the book, Chemistry: The Modern Transmutation. She beamed, “Is that a first edition?”

She held it, laughing fondly as she opened it, “Oh my god, its Taako's copy!” 

 

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, supposedly its a whole lotta long, but I couldn't find myself to write more, but someday :))
> 
>  
> 
> if u have any request for this, ill be excited enough to write it! so if you want to see a crossover (which ive heard of) or a prompt, then I'll do it!
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
